


The right price

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: Arguably dubious consent, Crack, Crossover, Fourth Wall Breaking, M/M, Silly, Written long before TRC had any concrete canon on Seishirou, if it ever did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou visits Yuuko's shop. It doesn't really go as he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right price

"Watanuki, can you answer the door?" Yuuko shoots from somewhere in the backshop.

Not without a few loud complaints, he does so.

The new customer is tall and of an age difficult to determine, dressed in strange ample clothing. Black hair shadows his light brown eyes as he smiles sweetly at Watanuki.

"Hello, could I talk to the Witch of Dimension, please?"

Of course, Watanuki doesn’t answer because he’s busy doubling over with a coughing fit and fleeing in earnest the heavy smoke coming from the deep layers of ghosts and curses tied to the man.

The man seems unperturbed as he steps in the shop and thankfully, Yuuko finally appears, in full wicked witch regalia.

"Good evening, Seishirou-kun" She says, grinning. "State your business."

"There’s someone I want to find."

"But he’s on another dimension, that will make things difficult..."

"If he wasn’t I wouldn’t have needed your help to find him," He points out, still smiling.

"It will cost you a lot."

"I’ll pay," Seishirou says, casually.

"With you magic?"

He nods.

"An eye?"

"What else is needed?" There’s something challenging in his tone.

"That will be enough," Yuuko smiles, preparing herself for the complex magical operation.

That’s when from the door that Watanuki didn’t think to close, another man appears.

"You." Says the newcomer, mismatched eyes fixed with intensity on the customer.

Seishirou looks astonished. "...Subaru-kun?" He only have the time to say before the other man literally tackles him, pins him to the floor and starts kissing him.

Watanuki is still gaping at the scene when Yuuko drags him out of the room. "Come on, let’s give them some privacy..."

"But... the... they... ?" He stammers trying to grasp for words.

From the other room, muffled sounds and half-articulated cries leave little doubts to what’s taking place between the two men.

Yuuko smiles wickedly. "I think he had waited for a long time for this."

"B-but that’s not how the drabble was supposed to go!" Watanuki protests loudly, and with wide gestures.

"Subaru paid a lot for this, in treasures from both the Sumeragi house and the Sakurazuka clans," Yuuko says, eyes shining gleefully as she contemplates her new prized possessions. "The least I could do was honour his wish."

"That’s bribery!"

"Blame the writer."

Watanuki gives up. "You have no deontology."

* * *

"Subaru-kun...?"

"Mmm?"

"You realize at one point I will go and seek _my_ Subaru-kun."

"Humhum."

"As soon as I find a way of removing these ties, in fact."

"The Sakura never lets its prey go free, Seishirou-san."


End file.
